


Avoidance? Never heard of it

by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)



Series: Low effort ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I wouldn't call it humor... But I guess it's silly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler
Summary: In which the meteor crew talks about relationships
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Low effort ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Avoidance? Never heard of it

_Conversation right before 10 years of denial_

Kanaya: I do not mean to meddle, but on the chance that I might be helpful somehow I do have to ask. What sort of relationship arrangement have you and Karkat settled on?

Dave: Dunno, dude. I think Karkat tried to make us talk about it but we just ended up talking about if we should talk or not about it and the whole meta conversation went haywire after the few excruciating minutes we tried to open up

Kanaya: Is that so...

Dave: It was on another level of yikes especially when we went on a tangent about purulent abscesses relating to bog--

Kanaya: *coughs*

Dave: Right, tmi- Point is, it got so awkward at some point that we just agreed to talk about talking about it again in a far off future when we get our shit together. Shouldn’t take all that long, I mean we’re way better than we started as so we have this self-actualization shtick practically in the bag, we could steal a bank with how in the bag that shit is, the cashier will see the state of togetherness of the shit and hand over all her material possessions with delight that’s how(...)

*******

_Meanwhile..._

Rose: So. Did you talk to Dave?

Karkat: Do you even have to ask, Lalonde? Do you derive some sick fucking pleasure from my plight? Is that what’s going on here?!

Rose: That bad, uh?


End file.
